


Not letting you leave me

by Prettyunique



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ray Vecchio never went undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Vecchio never went undercover so Ray Kowalski and Fraser never met the way they did on the show. somethings are just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

Ben and Vecchio are walking, they stop at a food truck

 

"You ever seen anything like that?"

"I don't even know what I'm looking at."

"It's a peanut butter burger wrap"

 

Ben makes a digusted face

 

"You know you're arteries wont thank you"

"Well, my arteries can give a F***"

"You won't be saying that when you're dead from a heartattack 10 years from now"

"I won't be saying anything, I'll be dead"

"That's true"

 

They hear tyres screech in a distance

 

"What was..."

 

The car crashes into a near by van

Ben runs towards the car

Vecchio looks at his wrap then at the car

 

"Damn it"

 

He throws the wrap in the bin

 

"Oh my...that's a lot of..."

 

Vecchio looks underneath the car

 

"Benny the car's about to blow"

 

Ben gets the man's seat belt undone and gently carries him out

seconds later the car catches on fire

 

"This isn't right"

"Yea, that was a nice car"

"He didn't bang his head, that's a gun shot wound."

 

Ray gets on his knees

 

"You mean two"

 

Ray lifts the man's shirt to reveal a gun shot to the abdomen

 

"He can't have come far"

"And I'm pretty sure he wasn't driving" replies Vecchio

"So someone jumped out"

"Is he alive?"

"Help...he's dying"

"What, who's dying?"

"What's he saying?" asks Vecchio

 

Ben shrugs

 

An hour later in the hospital

 

"Oh my God"

"Don't worry it's not mine" Ben tells her

"None of it?" asks Francesca

"All his"

"Is he even still alive"

"Still in surgery" replies Ben

"Oh, well I brought you a clean shirt"

"Thank you kindly"

"Didn't think to bring your brother one"

"Yea, it's funny you dont seam to have drop on you" Francesca replies

"You didn't know that"

"I'll know for next time"

 

Ben and Vecchio look at her

 

"Oh, there'll be a next time"

 

2 hours later

A nurse hands Vecchio a bag

 

"Thanks"

"Sorry it's a bit scissor-y"

"That's ok"

 

Then she hands over a bullet

 

"I was under the impresion he was shot more that once" Ben says

"The one in his head is going to take time to retrieve" 

"Right" 

"Thank you, kindly"

 

She looks at him

 

"He's Canadian" Vecchio

"That explains a lot"

 

She walks away

 

"Why do people always say that?"

"Say what?" asks Vecchio

"That explains a lot"

"Because Canadians are polite. a lot politer than Americans"

"So I shouldn't be offended, then?"

 

Vecchio shakes his head

 

45 minutes later 

 

"Detectives"

"How's he doing?" Ben asks

"He's pretty lucky"

"So,you removed the bullet from his head?"

"Yes everything went according to plan"

"Can we see him?" asks Ben

"Not just yet, it's probably best to leave him for today"

 

Vecchio nods

 

"Be fair warned though he's memory may be a little hazy"

"So, there's no chance he'll remember who did this to him"

"I'd call it a miracle" replies the Doctor

 

The Doctor walks away

 

"Ok, I'm going to get these back to the station. Are you going back to the consulate?"

"No. I'll just stay here for a bit"

"Benny, the Doc said not till tomorrow"

"I know but...he might wake up"

"Alright, let me know"

 

An hour later

 

"The patient in room 201 is awake"

 

A nurse tells another

 

"Is that John Doe" asks Ben

 

The nurse looks at him

 

"Sorry I couldn't help overhearing. Constable Benton Fraser"

"Yes"

"Can I speak to him?"

"I don't think the Doctor wants that"

"Please, the information could be fresh in his head"

"I'm going to page the Doctor anyway"

 

5 minutes later

 

"The Doctor says it's fine"

"Thanks"

 

Ben walks to room 201

 

"Hi...I'm Constable Benton Fraser"

"You saved my life"

"You remember me?" aks Ben

"All I remember is you pulling me out of the car and standing over me, sorry"

"Don't apologize you had a massive head injury. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ray"

"Ray?"

"Yea, "

"That's my partners name"

"Partner?"

"Yea, we work together"

"Oh, right partner, partner"

 

Ray looks around

 

"Man, that sound is anoying. But I guess it's bad if it stop"

"It's not good no, but don't worry that's not going to happen" replies Ben

"Why can't I remember"

"We're going to figure this out, I promise

 

2 weeks later

 

"Mr Kowalski you need to calm down"

"No I need...I need to talk to Ben, now"

"Ok, I will call him. just please calm down"


	2. What happened to me?

A few hours later there’s a knock on Ben’s office

Turnbull enters

“Not now, Turnbull”  
“It’s just you have a few messages”  
“Ok, thank you”

Turnbull hands over the messages and leaves  
Ben flicks through  
A man called about paint colours and a woman called about getting her locks fixed, theses may have been wrong numbers. 6 more wrong numbers. The Ben comes across a message from Vecchio.

‘Met me at the hospital  
Urgently  
Ray wants to talk’

Ben grabs his coat

“Where you going?” asks Turnbull  
“To the hospital”  
“So, I should say you’re...”  
“At the hospital...When did Detective Vecchio Call?”  
“About an hour ago” replies Turnbull  
“I was here”  
“Yea, but you were busy”

Ben walks past Turnbull shaking his head

“Turnbull for future reference Urgent means now!”  
“Yes, Sir”

30 minutes later Ben arrives at the hospital

“What took you so long?”  
“I just got the message”  
“Just...I thought you were at your desk”  
“Turnbull, he’s...dim” replies Ben  
“You mean an idiot”  
“I said dim”  
“Same dif”  
“So, what did he say?”  
“Nothing he’ll only talk to you”

Ben knocks on room 201

“Ray, are you...”  
“I remember something”  
“What do you remember?”

Ben sits in the chair opposite the bed  
“I was in a room...then I heard a few...bangs. I guess that’s when I was shot.”  
“Do you know who shot you, was anyone with you?”  
“I don’t know if he’s the one who shot me but I remember a dark haired guy with blue shirt”  
“I’ll be right back”

Ben leaves the room coming back 5 minutes later

“Do you remember anything else?”  
“Just what I told you already”

Vecchio comes in 45 minutes later with a file

“Here, look through those if you see the man you saw”

Ray looks at the mug shots

“That’s him”  
“You sure?” asks Ben

Ray nods

“He’s face is imprinted in my dreams”

Vecchio comes closer to see the man Ray just identified

“Who is he?”  
“Eric Perez” answers Ben  
“Ring a bell?”

Ray shakes his head

“How about this?”

Vecchio passes Ray a locket

“You had this in your pocket”  
“Juan”  
“Juan?” asks Vecchio  
“He’s my...”  
“Boyfriend?” Vecchio asks  
“No, but I hoped...I brought this when I met him”  
“When was that? Asks Ben  
“6 months ago”  
“How do you know him?”  
“We work together...we were hanging out, and I had chickened out once again about telling him how I felt, then there was a knock on the door  
“Tell me more about Juan”  
“That’s my cue to leave”

Vecchio leaves

“How do you put up with that?”  
“What?”  
“I mean you’re gay, right”

Silence

“Sorry, none of my business”  
“Ray...”  
“No, it’s ok...do you think there’s any chance he’s still alive”  
“I...I don’t know”

6 weeks later

“Hello again, I feel like you practically live here...not that I’m complaining”  
“How you feeling?”  
“Better, they say I can go home soon”  
“That’s great”  
“I guess you solved the case”

Ben nods

“Take a seat”  
“He’s dead isn’t he?”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Please tell me I wasn’t the cause of his death”  
“No, You were...in the wrong place at the wrong time. Juan and Eric were brothers and Eric had just found out that Juan slept with his wife”  
“Wow, well I got him totally wrong. Whatever he did he didn’t deserve to die, Is Eric in prison?”

Ben nods

“Good”

"He said, and I tend to believe him, that he didn't mean to kill him"

35 Minutes later

“I have to get back to work”  
“Right”  
“Will you be ok?”  
“I’ll be fine”

3 days later  
At the station

Ben checks his watch for the umpteenth time

“Am I boring you?”  
“Sorry?”  
“Somewhere you need to be?” asks Vecchio  
“Oh, I thought I’d check up on Ray he gets out today”  
“Benny, the case is over”  
“I know but...Ray he’s a victim”  
“Sure, we see victims every day. What’s so different about this one...ah I see”  
“What?”  
“You like him” replies Vecchio  
“Yea, I like him what’s that got to do with anything?”  
“No I mean you like him, like him”  
“Saying it twice doesn’t...”  
“Ok, play the innocent” Vecchio cuts him off  
“I’m not playing”  
“Just be careful”  
“It’s funny how you never make the assumption that I fancy women when I’m helping them”  
“Because you’re gay”  
“I’m not gay”

Vecchio looks at Ben

“I’m bisexual”  
“That made up word”  
“Made up?”  
“You either love women or you love men, end of story”  
“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree”

Silence

“Uh...”  
“Just go, I know you’re dying to leave” Vecchio says

Ben gets up grabbing his coat

“Just...you know what tomorrow is”  
“Yes”  
“Good ‘cause you’re suppose...”  
“To bring the food. I haven’t forgotten”  
“You know what I could easily just bring some food myself”  
“No I’ll do it I want to help, I’ll be there”  
“Ok”

45 minutes later there’s a knock on Ray’s door

“Ben, what are you doing here?”  
“Just came to check up on you”  
“Ok, Come in”

Ben follows Ray to the kitchen

“Do you want a drink?”  
“Please, anything non alcoholic”  
“So, you don’t drink”

Ben shakes his head

“Is that you’re motorbike outside?”  
“Yea, I was going to go up to my parent’s house but I’m too tired”  
“Why not just get a lift”  
“There’s no way I’m leaving my bike out there unsupervised, not in this neighbourhood”  
“Fair enough...why don’t you let me drive you”

Ray looks at Ben

“I’m serious”  
“Really Ben you don’t have to. I mean I’m sure you’ve gone beyond your duty”  
“I want to” replies  
“It’s pretty far”  
“Ok”  
“Like Texas, far”  
“And Texas is far to you”  
“It’s not to you?”

Silence

“What do you say?” asks Ben  
“Yea, ok if it’s not too much trouble”  
“It’s not”

An hour later

“You ready to go?”

Ray nods

“How do I start this thing again?”

Ray looks at him

“I’m kidding

15 minutes on the road

“Am I hurting you?”  
“No” replies Ray  
“I must smell, then”  
“No not at all”  
“Well hold on, you don’t want to fall off”  
“Uh...”

Ben pulls Ray’s arms tighter around himself and smiles  
5 minutes later they stop because of traffic

“You sure you’re ok, you feel sick?”  
“No, I’m...”

Ray sees Ben smiling

“You can feel that, right?”  
“It’s pretty hard to miss, no pun intended”


	3. This is where I want to be.

45 minutes later they arrive at the house  
Ray rings the bell  
They hear voices from inside

“Just get the door, woman”

“That’s my Dad”  
“He seems angry” replies Ben  
“Oh, he is always angry”

Ray rings the bell again

“Just a minute” Barbara says

“And what have I told you about that women word”  
“It’s what you are is it not” replies Damien

She opens the door

“Stanley”

She hugs him

“Stanley? I thought you’re name was Ray”  
“He’ll always be Stanley to me”

They walk to the kitchen

“Wait, you’re name is Stanley Kowalski”  
“Yes, can we skip past it please” replies Ray  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see my two favourite people...well one at least”  
“Stan...”  
“Can I smell what I think I can?”  
“I just made some Irish stew, want some?”  
“Yes, please”

Ben clear his throat

“Oh, sorry where are my manners. Mum this is Ben”  
“I remember you from the hospital” replies Barbara  
“Nice to see you again Mrs Kowalski”  
“Call me Barbara, I don’t think I thanked you yet for saving my son’s life”  
“Oh, it’s....”

She hugs Ben

“What’s all the commotion in here?” asks Damien  
“Look who’s here...your son”  
“I have eyes wo...”

She looks at him

  
“Dad” Ray greets  
“How are you?”  
“I’m good, yea on the mend”

Damien goes to the fridge

 

“Well, good talk”

 

“Damien talk to your son” She whispers to her husband  
“I just came in here to get a drink”

Damien gets a few beers from the fridge and leaves

“You ok?” asks Ben

Ray nods

“I think my Dad is still hoping I change my mind and decided I’m straight”

Barbara put a plate in front of Ray

“Thanks”  
“How about you?” she asks Ben  
“Uh...”  
“Mum, Ben’s not staying he just dropped me off”  
“Right, you must be hungry”  
“I’m starving actually”  
“Then I’ll dish you a plate”  
“Thank you kindly”  
“Help yourself to some juice”

Barbara leaves the kitchen  
Ray drops his fork puts his hand together and looks to the ceiling

“What are you doing?”  
“Praying that the snow won’t stop so you’ll be forced to stay the night”

Silence

“Do you think it might stop?”

Ben looks out the window

“I don’t think there’s any chance it will” Ben replies  
“You sure?”

Ben nods

“I will need to make a phone call, though...in the morning”

Next morning

“Morning”  
“Morning to you” replies Ray

Ben kisses Ray

“Is that the time?”  
“You have somewhere to be?”  
“Um, no...can I use your phone?”

Ray passes him the handset

“Come down stairs when you’re done”  
“Ok”

Ray leaves and Ben dials a number

‘Vecchio’ he answers  
‘Ray, it’s...’  
‘Benny, are you on your way’  
‘Um....’  
‘You’ll be a bit late that’s ok’  
‘I’m not actually in Chicago’  
‘Where are you?’ asks Vecchio  
‘Texas’  
‘Texas? What are you doing there?’  
‘I just...’  
‘Please don’t tell me you’re with him’  
‘I just gave him a lift and it was too late to head back so I stayed the night’  
‘So, you’re not coming’  
‘I mean I could if I left now but I’d be pretty late’

Silence

‘Ray, I’m really sorry’  
‘Its fine, I’ll see you when you get back’

Vecchio puts the phone down  
Ben goes to the kitchen

“Everything Ok”  
“Yea, I just...had to let a friend down”  
“Ben, you should have said”  
“It’s ok”  
“It’s not too late you can still make it...so, you’ll be a bit late”  
“I’m where I need to be, where I want to be”

Ben kisses him

Outside  
“Your son and his ‘friend are in the kitchen, I think I’ll go back to bed”  
“I think he likes this one”

Damien rolls his eyes

“Yes, I know I say that a lot”  
“That’s not why I’m rolling my eyes” he replies  
“Really Damien, your son is gay get over it. He may even be in love”  
“Love?”  
“Look at them, they can’t keep their eyes off each other”

“So what do you want to do today?”  
“It’s your city, you show me around” answers Ben  
“That’s a lot of pressure, Ok”

2 hours later

Ray and Ben end up at the Texas theme park  
A rollercoaster goes past

“We are not going on that”  
“No, we’re! not”

Ray looks at him

“What?”  
“It seems a shame to come here and not go on at least one ride”  
“Ray, you can’t”  
“I know I can’t, but you can”  
“Um, I don’t know”  
“Go on, it will be fun”

45 minutes later

“Is your boyfriend ok? He looks like he’s seen a ghost”  
“I’m fine”  
“He just went on Snow leopard” Ray replies  
“Any good?”

She looks at Ben

“I’ll take that as a yes”

The girl walks away

“You sure you’re ok?”

Ben nods

“That girl called me your boyfriend”  
“Yea, I heard that”  
“What you thinking?”  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I asked you first” replies Ben  
“I...like you a lot and I’d like it even more if you were my boyfriend”

Ben smiles and kisses Ray

“Oh thank God”


	4. So, I’m asking you...

4 months later  
Ray puts a plate in front of Fraser

“Here you are”

Silence

“Not hungry?”  
“No it’s...”  
“Vecchio, right” replies Ray  
“I was just thinking about how our relationship has changed”  
“Since I came along” replies Ray  
“Ray”  
“He doesn’t like me”  
“He doesn’t know you”  
“It’s alright I don’t like him, either”  
“Call me old fashion but I really want two of the most important people in my life to get on”  
“But maybe that’s ok”

Ben looks at him

“Babe, you can’t have everything the way you want it, in a perfect world maybe”  
“Yea, but I...”  
“You should have dinner with him, without me”  
“Ray, we already spend a lot of time together, I saw him yesterday”  
“At work, spend time together as friends. You haven’t done that in a long time I bet”  
“Ray...”  
“It’s fine” Ray cuts him off “I’ll just do some cleaning or something”  
“You’re amazing, you know that”

Ray smiles

“You’re not so bad yourself”

2 days later  
In Vecchio’s place

“So...Oh, you know we caught that...”  
“No! No work talk” Ben replies  
“Right...how’s the food?”  
“It’s good, really nice”

Silence

“Where’s Mandy, tonight?”  
“Benny, come on”  
“Ray, I’m sorry I broke my promise”  
“Please, I’m over that”  
“What is it then?”  
“You’ve known him for a second”  
“6 months, actually”  
“After knowing him for a second. You can’t put all your eggs in a basket after knowing someone that long, you’ll end up getting hurt...believe me I know what I’m talking about”  
“You don’t even know him”  
“Neither do you”  
“I know him better than you”

Silence

“That’s the difference, I love him”  
“Love him”  
“Yes, Ray my boyfriend. This isn’t just a fling”

Ben’s phone rings

‘Speaking...What happened...I’m on my way”

Ben puts the phone down

“What’s...”  
“I know you hate my boyfriend but can I get a lift from you”  
“Of course”

They go out the house

“Ray’s in hospital”

They arrive 45 minutes later

“Bianca...What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know, Ben. All I know is he was rushed in here 2 hours ago”  
“What happened is he ok?”  
“All I’ve heard is complications with the surgery”  
“What does that mean exactly?”  
“I don’t know” The Nurse replies  
“You don’t know much, do you...I’m sorry”  
“Ben take a seat, I’ll bring the Doctor straight to you when they come out”

While Ben was talking to the Nurse

“Is that your mint condition 1971 Buick Riviera Outside?”  
“Yea” Vecchio replies  
“The same one those 3 kids are hanging around”  
“S***”

25 Minutes later

“Ray, I thought you’d gone”  
“I was...moving the car”  
“Oh...well you can go I’ll be fine”  
“Sure”

Vecchio sits down beside Ben

“Thanks”  
“Did they tell you what’s going on?”

Ben shakes his head

“I mean it’s bad, right. If they need all hands on deck that they can’t even tell me what’s going on”  
“Benny, he’s going to be ok”  
“Can you promise me that?”

Silence

“Didn’t think so”  
“You want a coffee?”  
“No thanks”

3 hours later

“Doctor, please tell me what is going on”  
“Take a seat”  
“Oh my God”  
“He’s in a coma”  
“I don’t understand he was fine”  
“The first surgery caused internal bleeding”  
“In his head...that’s not go...how did that happen”

Silence

“Can I see him?”  
“You can sit with him, yes”

Ben gets up

“Ray, you can go”  
“I’m not leaving you alone”  
“I’ll be fine”  
“Ben...”  
“I SAID GO”

Ben sighs

“I’ll be fine”

2 days later

Vecchio walks into Ray's room

“Ray, what are you doing here?”  
“How is he?”  
“No change” Ben replies  
What’s that?” Vecchio points to the bag on the floor

“I brought some stuff from his flat, thought maybe he’d...I don’t know, it was stupid I’m an idiot”  
“You’re not an idiot, It can’t hurt”  
“What do you care, you don’t like him anyway...I’m sorry”  
“What have you eaten, today?”  
“Nothing”  
“Let’s go to the canteen”  
“I’m fi...”  
“Benny, you’re not fine, you need to eat. The nurses will come get us if anything changes”

Ben nods

“Ben, I’m sorry I wasn’t more supportive”  
“It’s alright he doesn’t like you either”  
“That’s...understandable”  
“I can’t lose him, Ray. I know it hasn’t been long but...I love him”  
“I know, I know you do”

Silence

“Go sit with him, I’ll call the consulate”  
“Thanks”

Ben kisses Ray with a tear in his eye. It drops unto Ray’s lips and Ben wipes it with his thumb.

“I love you, you can’t go I just found you. There’s so much we haven’t done yet. You need to come back to me so that we can start doing those things. I haven’t seen the world with you yet.  
I have it all planned out first we’ll travel, start in London and work our way back. Then we’ll get married have the kids...right shouldn’t have said married.  
You know if you don’t think we’re heading that way you need to open your eyes and tell me so.”

Silence

“You probably can’t even hear me”

 

Ben takes Ray’s hand as more tears fall

 

“I wasn’t going to do this now...not even next year or the year after that. I really thought we’d travel first.

 

Ben takes out a small box

 

“I brought this...before all of this happened, 3 days before actually.

 

Ben places the ring on Ray’s finger

 

“So, I’m asking you be my husband.”

 

Ben kisses Ray not letting go of his hand. Ray fingers move slightly.

 

“Ray”

 

Ben presses the emergency button

20 minutes later

The Doctor shines a touch in Ray’s eyes

 

“How do you feel?”  
“Fine, except for that banging headache”  
“That will go in time” replies Doc  
“So what could you hear?”  
“I leave you guys to it” Says the Doc  
“Thanks Doctor”  
“Did you hear anything?”  
“Yes”  
“Yes?” replies Ben  
“And yes”  
“What?”  
“Yes, I will marry you”  
“You heard that”

Ray nods

“Now come over here and kiss...unless you’ve changed your mind”  
“No way”  
“What are you waiting for?”

Ben kisses Ray

“London, huh?”


End file.
